


Goodbye My Lover

by SailorLestrade



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Death, M/M, Sad, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three short stories of loss set to "Goodbye My Lover" by James Blunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye My Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the lyrics

Did i disappoint you or let you down? Should i be feeling guilty or let the judges frown? Cause i saw saw the end before we’d begun, Yes i saw you were blinded and i knew i had won So i took what’s mine by eternal right Took your soul out into the night It may be over but it won’t stop there I am here for you if you’d only care You touched my heart you touched my soul You changed my life and all my goals And love is blind and that i knew when My heart was blinded by you I’ve kissed your lips and held your hand Shared your dreams and shared your bed I know you well i know your smell I’ve been addicted to you

August 28, 1967  
The sun was shining through his bedroom window when George Martin finally decided to wake up. It had been a long night. He had had this really bad feeling in his chest that wouldn’t go away. So Judy gave him a whiskey with a sleeping pill in it, not enough to do any major damage but a big enough kick to knock him out for the night. But it hadn’t been an easy sleep. He had this nagging feeling all night that something was wrong, or something bad was going to happen.  
He didn’t know how right he was.

Judy was fast asleep at his side. He smiled at her, but he wasn’t thinking of her. He was thinking of his best friend, his secret lover, and the fight they had had. It had been so stupid, about their boys. And Brian had basically disappeared off the map. That’s right; George Martin was madly in love with Brian Epstein. And he needed to make amends with him.

He got up and got dressed. He smiled to himself as he brushed his hair and teeth, washing the old taste of whiskey out of his mouth. He kissed Judy’s forehead then grabbed his keys and wallet. He headed out to his car and drove towards Brian’s home, stopping on the way to get a good bottle of Brian’s favorite French wine and a beautiful bouquet of flowers. The cashier thought that Martin was going to see a beautiful young woman. Little did she know who he really had plans on seeing.

George pulled his car in front of Brian’s apartment building to see a crying Queenie in the arms of her youngest son. George knew something was wrong. Brian hadn’t been in contact with anyone in his family for some time. At least as far as he knew he hadn’t. George ran to them, bottle and flowers in hand.

“What happened?” George asked, his hands trembling a little. “Where’s Brain?” Queenie sobbed into Clive’s chest. “What is going on?” He was a little mad that no one was answering his questions.

“Brian’s dead.” Clive said. Queenie cried harder. The words hit him like a load of bricks. He dropped the wine, making the glass shatter and the liquid puddle. The roses fell into the pool of blood red wine. He fell to his knees into the glass and wine.   
His Bri-Bri was gone.

****

Goodbye my lover Goodbye my friend You have been the one You have been the one for me  
Goodbye my lover Goodbye my friend You have been the one  
You have been the one for me

It was October when they laid Brian to rest in the Jewish cemetery. His family was there, as were George and Judy, George Harrison and Pattie Boyd, Ringo Starr and Maureen Starkey, Paul McCartney and Jane Asher, and John Lennon and Yoko Ono. Everyone was depressed as they set around the casket. He had been involved in their lives for years, and now he was gone.

After the service, everyone went their separate ways. George sent Judy home. She was a little confused but knew that they had been friends. She went home and George stood at Brian’s final resting place.

“Why?” He asked. “Why did you leave me? I loved you so much. You were my Bri-Bri...” George fell to his knees by Brian’s casket and cried. “Please come back to me. I need you. I need you.”

The wind gently blew. And George felt Brian’s lips on his cheek one last time.

****

I am a dreamer and when I wake You can’t break my spirit It’s my dreams you take And as you move on, remember me Remember us and all we used to be I’ve seen you cry I’ve seen you smile I’ve watched you sleeping for awhile I’d be the father of your child I’d spend a lifetime with you I know your fears and you know mine We;ve had our doubts but now were fine And I love you, I swear thats true I cannot live without you

December 9, 1980

(AN: Some of the line are taken from the movie The Linda McCartney Story. So if you’ve seen it, you know, if not, it’s on youtube.)  
Linda had woken the kids up while Paul made them pancakes. James was toddling around the house as Heather, Mary, and Stella got ready. They quickly ate and headed out. While Linda took care of the kids, Paul answered the phone. What he was told floored him.

John was dead.

Paul let the phone drop from his hand and he stood there, shocked. His day had started out well, even though it had started early because he couldn’t sleep. They said they had tried to call him for hours. The only person who had answered a phone was Zak Starkey, because his dad was out on the beach. Paul was numb. How did this happen?

He walked out the front door as Linda walked back down the driveway. She saw the distant look in Paul’s eyes, the signs of pain and fear. She walked quickly to him.

“Paul? What’s wrong?” She asked. Paul looked up at her, not exactly looking at her.

“John’s dead.” He whispered. Linda ran to him and hugged him. He didn’t show any emotion at all. He just walked her into the house. She turned on the TV; sure enough, it was all over the news. Paul watched, taking it all in. As it sunk in, he grew angry, fearful, depressed, all at once.

“Paulie?” Linda whispered. “Are you okay?”

“W-whenever someone I love dies, I never get to say goodbye.” Paul whimpered. “But John...”

“Poor Yoko...and Sean...and Julian...” Linda said tearfully. She knew how much he meant to them, but she didn’t really know just how much Paul needed him. He was his rival, his competitor, his best friend, his lover.

“I will never forget John.” Paul said, not really talking to Linda. He started to tear up then. “I’ll never forget John.” He cried. “Oh God!”

****

Goodbye my lover Goodbye my friend You have been the one You have been the one for me  
Goodbye my lover Goodbye my friend You have been the one You have been the one for me

They didn’t have a funeral. Yoko had John cremated, despite his desire to be buried back in Liverpool, by the grave that had triggered so many things in his mind. Day in and day out, for weeks, all they showed was the crying faces of Yoko and Sean, the lost look on Julian’s face, Ringo and Barbara, George and Olivia, the growing crowd outside the Dakota. Paul had been ambushed by a group of the press as he left the recording studio. Him and George Martin had just set and listened to albums all day, crying as John sang “Beautiful Boy”. George knew his pain.

“It’s a drag.” Paul told the press before running off. But he didn’t go home. He went for a walk. He walked through the woods, thinking of his John. His heart was hurting. “Hey John, if I take your advice and imagine there’s now Heaven or Hell, does that mean you have to stay here with me?” He asked the air. The wind blew a little harder and a piece of paper hit Paul’s chest, right where his heart was. It was a large piece of paper, but in tiny letters, it simply said “yes”.

****

And I still hold your hand in mine In mine when I’m asleep And I will bare my soul in time When I’m kneeling at your feet Goodbye my love Goodbye my friend You have been the one You have been the one for me

November 30, 2001

When George’s body finally let go of his soul, it was a big fanfare, with lights and music, at least that’s how Olivia described it. But to Ringo, it was like a piece of his soul had been torn out and ripped to pieces. It hurt him to see George that sick, and while he was glad that his suffering was over, he was in misery because his Georgie was gone. It hadn’t been as dramatic a death as John’s or Brian’s, but it was still so painful to Ringo. They had been friends, and more, since George was just a teenager.  
And now he was gone and Ringo was all alone.

Paul was busy with his benefit concert for New York when George died. He was the only one Ringo had to turn to and he was busy. He didn’t feel comfortable letting these feelings out to Eric Clapton. Him and Ravi Shanker were both suffering enough as it was. Their friend was gone. Ringo’s lover was gone. He felt so cold, so alone.

“Georgie.” He cried that night. Barbara had gone to her mother’s upon request from Ringo. He didn’t want her to watch him cry over a lost love. He held one of George’s leather jackets to his chest as a security blanket. It was all he had left. That and photographs. He didn’t realize how much that song hurt until it started replaying through his head.

****

I’m so hollow baby, I’m so hollow I’m so, I’m so, I’m so hollow I’m so hollow baby, I’m so hollow I’m so, I’m so, I’m so hollow  
George was cremated not long after his death. They put him in a cardboard box. Olivia and Dhani spread his ashes. But Ringo didn’t go, though they both tried to get him to come with them. He couldn’t stand the fact that he’d have to let go of George. He stayed home instead and listened to George sing. “Long, Long, Long” and the whole album of All Things Must Pass filled the house. 

It was Ringo’s way of holding onto George. He didn’t have a grave he could visit or a memorial in Central Park. But a part of George was in each album Ringo played, even if it was Bob Dylan or Tom Petty.

He smiled then and started to laugh. Because with each note George played, a new memory unfolded itself in Ringo’s mind. George wasn’t gone, not at all. He manifested himself with each record, wearing a bowl cut sometimes, sometimes that God awful perm, but no matter what it was, George was always there with Ringo through his song.

“I love you Georgie.” Ringo said. “I’m never without you.”

End


End file.
